Wake Up Call by XxThe Penny TreasurexX (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Pepper se atrasa para o trabalho e Tony sabe que há algo de errado.


Olá! Essa _one shot_ é apenas um dia qualquer de Tony e Pepper. Gostaria de agradecer a **XxThe Penny TreasurexX** por ter liberado a tradução (thank you!) e boa leitura!

* * *

_One shot_ – **Wake Up Call**

Era uma manhã bem cedo de segunda-feira e é claro, Tony esteve em sua oficina durante toda a noite. Já eram 10:00 da manhã e Tony estava acordado fazia um tempo, mas agora que ele havia percebido que Pepper não apareceu por lá para baixar a música alta e nem mesmo ouviu o _click click_ de seus saltos descendo as escadas.

_"JARVIS, Pepper já chegou?,"_ Perguntou ele.

_"Não, senhor."_ Seu computador respondeu.

"_Onde ela está? Não é típico dela simplesmente não aparecer. JARVIS ligue para ela."_ JARVIS fez o que ele disse; ligar para Pepper. Quando não houve resposta Tony começou a ficar preocupado.

_"Eu vou no apartamento dela",_ disse Tony, ele correu escada acima até sua sala de estar e saiu pela porta da frente. Ele viu Happy já do lado de fora e entrou no carro rumo para o apartamento de Pepper.

Quando chegou à porta do apartamento, ele bateu um pouco mais forte do que o normal.

Como ainda não houve resposta, ele lembrou-se da chave reserva que fica escondida debaixo do tapete. Ele pegou e entrou na sala de estar pela ponta dos pés. Ela tinha um apartamento muito agradável, de fato. Ali havia um grande tapete na área do piso de madeira polida, um sofá e dois assentos confortáveis. Ele caminhou pelo corredor tentando adivinhar onde o quarto dela era (Ele na verdade nunca esteve em seu apartamento, apenas o tinha visto por fora), ele bateu de leve em uma das portas, mas ainda não houve resposta.

Tony decidiu abrir a porta de leve e ver se ela estava lá dentro. Ele viu uma cama que ele assumiu que era de Pepper considerando o edredom que parecia estar sendo usado. Ele abriu a porta totalmente, mas ele ainda não via Pepper. Então, alguma coisa chamou sua atenção, uma mecha loira por cima do edredom e em cima do travesseiro. Ele soube imediatamente que era o cabelo de Pepper. Ele riu mentalmente pensando na ironia. _Ela está sempre reclamando sobre como eu estou sempre atrasado, agora é ela quem está_.

Ele caminhou até a cama na ponta dos pés e tentava pensar em algum meio engraçado para acordá-la. Ele se ajoelhou e ficou de frente com o rosto dela. Ele levantou o edredom o suficiente para ver seus pés. Ele começou a fazer cócegas neles.

O que ele não esperava era sair voando pelo quarto e ser chutado no rosto por seu pé.

_"OWW!"_ Ele gritou. Ele olhou para ela e viu que ela não se moveu então ele achou que aquilo foi por reflexo. Ele sabia que tinha que pensar de uma maneira diferente, menos dolorosa para acordá-la. _Talvez desta vez eu deva puxá-la pelos pés_, ele pensou. Ele voltou até seus pés mais uma vez, e desta vez, por reflexo, ele protegeu a si mesmo por um segundo. Ele pegou seus dois calcanhares e começou a puxá-la da cama. Ele acabou puxando-a muito e ambos acabaram no chão.

_"Errr"_ Ela gemeu, seus olhos ainda fechados, mas ele sabia que ela estava acordada. Um segundo depois, seus olhos se abriram e ela deu de cara com seu chefe.

Os dois: cara a cara.

_"Bom dia"._ Ele disse nervosamente. Ela olhou para ele confusa e então percebeu o que tinha acontecido.

_"Por que estamos no chão? ... Quer saber, esquece e não me responda ."_ Ela disse enquanto se levantava . Ela virou a cabeça para o relógio e seus olhos se arregalaram em choque, eram 11 da manhã. Ela nunca dormiu assim antes.

_"Já são 11 horas!"_ Ela disse quase gritando.

"_Sim. Percebi que você não estava na minha casa quando você deveria estar, fiquei preocupado e vim aqui, apenas para encontrá-la dormindo."_ Disse ele. Ele olhou para ela. Ela estava vestindo um short curto e uma blusa roxa de alcinha. Quando ela reparou o que ela estava usando, ela corou e rapidamente pegou o roupão.

_"Sabe, isso ainda não explica o porquê eu estava no chão agora."_ Ela lhe disse com um olhar.

"_Ah .. isso. Bem, eu tentei acordar você pela primeira vez fazendo cócegas nos seus pés, apenas para ser jogado através do quarto por seu pé."_ Ela corou um pouco com isso, especialmente porque ela podia ver uma marca preta e azul – roxa - formando em seu rosto.

_"-Então, eu tentei puxá-la pra fora da cama, mas eu acho que eu não tive noção da minha força... e eu a puxei completamente para fora da cama pra cima de mim."_ Ele disse com um sorriso.

_"Certo. Muito bem Sr. Stark ... Eu estarei na sua casa em breve."_ Ela começou a pegar algumas roupas em seu armário. "_Hum. .. você pode sair agora, sabe."_ Ela disse lançando outro olhar para ele.

_"Por que você não me quer aqui?"_ Ele perguntou com aquele sorriso maroto que ele sempre deu a ela. Em troca, ela jogou um de seus sapatos de salto alto nele.

_"Ok, ok, to indo. Vejo você em breve senhorita Potts."_ Ele disse com outro sorriso antes de sair.


End file.
